


Meet In The Middle

by WolfStreetBeFoUr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStreetBeFoUr/pseuds/WolfStreetBeFoUr
Summary: “Anyone sitting here?” He asked in a honey voice, pointing at the seat opposite Liam with an adorable pout. “Everywhere else is full.”Liam shook his head shyly, a shade of pink tinted on his chubby cheeks. The boy smiled at him before he took the seat.“My name is Zayn. Zayn Malik. Nice to meet you.” Zayn said, holding out his hand.Zayn. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy, Liam thought. He took Zayn’s outstretched hand. “I’m Liam. Liam Payne.”
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Meet In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Something to lighten your mood ;)
> 
> Also thank you to thxforallthefish to be the first reader of this fic and be incredibly supportive and giving your insights about it! Love u boo.
> 
> Hope everyone likes it :)

1.

The first time Liam met Zayn was on Hogwarts Express. He was sitting in a compartment alone hands nervously fumbling the sleeve of his robe when a slim boy with dark raven hair came rushing inside.

“Anyone sitting here?” He asked in a honey voice, pointing at the seat opposite Liam with an adorable pout. “Everywhere else is full.”

Liam shook his head shyly, a shade of pink tinted on his chubby cheeks. The boy smiled at him before he took the seat.

“My name is Zayn. Zayn Malik. Nice to meet you.” Zayn said, holding out his hand.

_Zayn_. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy, Liam thought. He took Zayn’s outstretched hand. “I’m Liam. Liam Payne.”

“Payne?” Zayn exclaimed happily. “Your family is in Sacred Twenty-Eight! So is mine!”

Liam lowered his head and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Ye…yeah. We are.”

“What house do you think you will be in?” Zayn said excitedly. “Well, personally, I think Slytherin is the best, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad as well. All my family go to Slytherin though.”

“So do my.” Liam swallowed. “I hope I'm in Gryffindor though. I always wish I would be but mum and dad don’t like it too much.”

“Why would you want to though?” Zayn asked confusedly. “Aren’t they all some big dumbs?”

“Err, I think they are brave and daring.” Liam said with a light in his eyes. “They have the chivalry-”

“Nah.” Zayn dismissed. “They just pretend they do. Besides, that is called reckless and hot-headed. Not to mention they are a bunch of idiots who are always loud and rude. Don’t listen to their claiming how good they are, Leeyum.” Zayn patted his thick long eyelashes at Liam. “Slytherin is the best. End of discussion.”

“Riight.” Liam blinked. “Me mum said that as well.”

“Because that is just facts.” Zayn flipped his hair back. “Oh, do you know how we will be sorted into houses? I heard-”

They fell into an easy conversation after that.

***

The train slowed down and finally came to a stop. Liam flushed as Zayn linked their hands and lead him toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Zayn was still holding his hand even when they followed after a giant who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts and reached the castle. Zayn gave his hand a squeeze when they walked past the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. Liam had always heard his sisters talking about what a grand and splendid place Hogwarts was, but he did not expect _this_. Thousands of candles floating in midair as four long tables seated the rest of the students. Liam couldn’t tell if there was a ceiling as all he could see looking up was the heaven above. They looked around them in awe when a dirty and patched wizard's hat was placed on a four-legged stool and it began to sing with a strange rhythm.

“Gee, we are going to be sorted by a _hat_?” Zayn whispered unbelievingly from beside him. “I thought we are going to wrest with a troll!”

After the hat finished his song, the whole hall burst into applause. Name after name were called as the first-years fell into a pattern of being sorted into different houses.

“Malik, Zayn!”

“See you later!” Zayn whispered before jogging over to the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head right away.

“Emmm. Difficult. Truly difficult. I’m sure Ravenclaw will love to have a smart boy like you in her house. Slytherin will no doubt help you on the way to greatness though. You might also make a real friend there too!”

“Slytherin. I want to go to Slytherin!” Zayn closed his eyes and prayed in his head.

“Alriiight. If that is your choice than SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted.

Zayn took off the hat happily. He winked at Liam through the crowd and ran towards the Slytherin table where the cheer was loudest. He sat down at the end of the table as the sorting ceremony continued. Not long before Liam was called.

“Payne, Liam!”

Liam stumbled forward. The hat sat on his head contemplating. “Another Payne, I see! All Paynes have been in Slytherin, and you definitely have the quality Slytherin sought in people. Even though a bit timid, I can see your bravery and good heart within. All considered, I’d still think you’d do great in GRYFFINDOR!”

Liam was pleasantly surprised as he took off the hat and ran to the Gryffindor table. He caught Zayn’s eyes across the hall and gave him a big smile. Zayn only pursed his lips and turned his head talking to a guy sitting beside him. Liam felt his heart sank.

* * *

2.

“Get out of my way, you filthy little Mudblood!” Louis Tomlinson shouted as he threw his Nimbus Two Thousand and One on the ground angrily.

Liam and Niall quickly walked over pushing past the fuming Ravenclaw team and stood on either side of Harry who wore a hurt expression on his face.

The match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw was intense and Ravenclaw’s victory was a close one as both Harry and Louis were racing to catch the Golden Snitch when Harry had the longer arm and caught it first.

“Watch your mouth, Tomlinson. Don’t be a sore loser and apologize to Harry at once!” Niall barked back, his red face contrast to the yellow and black scarf around his neck.

“Who the hell do you think you are speaking to, Horan?” Louis spat before turned to Harry. “Look who you are befriended with, Mudblood. A half-blood,” He sneered at Niall before moving his gaze to Liam, sizing him up and down. “And a pure blood traitor.”

“That is enough, Tomlinson.” Liam growled in a deep voice. “You better leave or it won’t end prettily.”

Zayn ran over to Louis with a flush face and grabbed Louis’ sleeve. Looking up, he seemed a bit surprised that Liam was here too and they held each other’s eyes for a moment before Louis cursed under his breath and picked up his broom striding out of the Quidditch pitch with Zayn following closely behind.

* * *

3.

On their third year, Hagrid decided it was a good idea to introduce them to the Hippogriffs. Liam really did love Hagrid, but… Well, these flying beasts did not look all that friendly. At all.

“Anyone wants to go first?” Hagrid asked hopefully.

Whole class backed further away in answer.

“No one?” Hagrid asked again, face fell, a bit pleading this time.

Just as Liam decided to say screw it and stepped forward, Hagrid roared in delight.

“Mr. Malik! What a brave young man! Come here! Buckbeak will love you!”

He saw Zayn at the front of the class, who shockingly looked around and realized everyone else took a step back while he wasn’t noticing. He angrily whispering-shouted at Louis who only made a face and gestured him forward. He looked defeated as he took the first step forward, legs shaking, looking everything like a newborn deer on their first day learning how to walk.

Zayn stopped a couple of feet away from the Hippogriff and looked up to meet its eyes.

“Remember. The eye contact is important. Try not to blink too much. Hippogriffs don' trust you if you blinked too much.”

Zayn looked at the Hippogriff’s sharp eyes, feeling he was judged by the creature before him. For a long moment, they only stared at each other unblinkingly, even though Zayn’s eyes watered, he still tried to kept his eyes open. They continued staring at each other’s eyes like that and Zayn let a small smile grew on his face. He knew he was safe now, he could see it in Buckbeak’s eyes. Almost instinctively, he patted his eyelashes at Buckbeak and that was the exact moment he knew things went downhill.

Buckbeak let out a high-pitched cry raising his front legs high in the air with his wings spread.

Zayn brought his arms around his head trying his best to protect himself as arms wrapped around him and pulled him away. They fell on the ground in a heap.

Zayn blinked his eyes open as he met with Liam’s big brown eyes. He was now lying on top of Liam who took the impact for him. Liam’s eyes were filled with concern as he sat up and pulled Zayn in his lap too. Zayn blushed at their position.

“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly, brushing a fallen strand of dark hair behind his ear.

“Yea…yeah.” Zayn said quietly, his face ever redder as he lowered his head unable to hold Liam’s concerned eyes.

Suddenly, Zayn yelped as Liam stood up and picked up him bridal style. He quickly wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck for balance.

“Hagrid, I’m taking Zayn to the hospital wing.” Liam said in a hurry.

“Right. The hospital wing.” Hagrid seemed shocked at the scene before him and quickly brought Buckbeak back into his collar. “Go, Liam.”

Liam took off before Hagrid even finished his sentence.

***

“Mr. Malik is fine.” Madam Pomfrey said to Liam. “Just a few scratches. Already taken care of. Though if you are so worried about him, give him some chocolate. It’s on the bedside table.” Madam Pomfrey pointed towards Zayn’s bed. “Mr. Malik is startled for sure, and they can help tremendously. But what was Hagrid thinking when he thought it was a good idea to bring Hippogriffs to class! Students might get hurt!”

Liam thanked Madam Pomfrey and walked over to Zayn’s bed, cupping his cheeks up to examine his face carefully.

“’m fine, Leeyum.” Zayn said pulling away, turning his head to the side and fumbling with his hands.

Liam broke off a piece of chocolate and held it to Zayn’s mouth. Zayn looked at him with wide eyes before tentatively leaning forward and wrapping his cherry lips around the chocolate and a bit of the front of Liam’s thumb. Liam’s face reddened immediately as Zayn’s tongue licked over his thumb accidentally (Or intentionally). Their eyes met again and they just stilled there.

The door to the hospital wing burst open. Louis strode in.

“Oh, my Zaynie boy! How are you? I promise you that big dumb-” He stopped midsentence as Liam and Zayn quickly pulled away.

Liam turned at once and rushed out of the hospital wing with a red face just in time to hear Madam Pomfrey shouted “Be quiet, Mr. Tomlinson! This is the hospital wing!” from behind him.

Zayn turned his head and pretended to be focusing on chewing his chocolate, not meeting Louis’ eyes while Louis eyed him suspiciously.

* * *

4.

Fuck Harry for setting him up like this! Seriously, he should have been put to Slytherin for his mischievousness instead! Liam thought bitterly as he rushed to the dungeon just in time as the bell rang.

Everyone was already seated. He nodded at Professor Slughorn who simply waved his hand and rushed over to the only vacant seat in the front row.

“You are late. Something caught you?”

Liam snapped to his right and saw Zayn sitting there. “Errr. Harry happened. And, well-”

“Right.” Zayn said in a flat voice. “Harry happened.” Before he turned his head to the front of the class.

“No! I…We aren’t-” Liam felt like he should explain but Zayn didn’t pay him any attention, only focusing on Professor Slughorn now.

Liam sighed. The day couldn’t get any worse.

***

It did. Liam couldn’t even believe it. He would most definitely give up Potions after OWLs. He looked down at his cauldron which was spitting green sparks and wrinkled his nose. He tried to add two drops of syrup of hellebore into the mess when Zayn caught his wrists.

“Are you going to blow up your cauldron? We are making the Draught of Peace, Leeyum.” Zayn scolded.

“Sorry. I’m bad at Potions.” Liam scratched the back of his neck. “What should I do now?”

“I don’t think anything can be done to save your potion. Maybe you should start over.”

“Noooo.” Liam pouted. “I spend so much time on this! I won’t ever make it before the class is over.”

“Here, read the instructions for me.” Zayn said and moved closer to Liam until their thigh brushed against each other. Liam stilled immediately at the simple contact. “I’ll help you with this. I’m sure we can make it on time.”

For nothing better to do, Liam nodded and did as Zayn instructed. He watched in awe as Zayn skillfully put different ingredients and stirred the mixture firstly in clockwise, then in anti-clockwise directions. He told Liam to pay more attention to the heat of the flames and watched the clock carefully.

The bell rang just in time as Zayn let out a long sigh and relaxed next to him. A light silver vapour was now rising from the potion.

“Done.” Zayn smiled up at Liam.

“Wow.” Liam amazed. “You are really good at this.”

“Might want to find out what other aspect I’m good in.” Zayn winked at him before he filled one flagon with a sample of his potion, scrawled his name on it quickly, brought it up to the front desk and left the room.

Liam sat there dumbfounded, unable to wrap his head around what had happened while the potion kept burning before him. A smell of something was burnt hit his nostrils. He looked down suddenly and it was all too late.

“Fuck!”

* * *

5.

There was a knock heard before the door to their compartment slid open. Harry, Niall and Liam all looked up at the sound. And there Zayn was, standing in the doorway looking beautiful as ever. Though he looked uncomfortable as if he came to the wrong place.

“What are you doing here?” Harry scowled.

Zayn snapped his head up in defiance. “Watch your mouth, Styles. I am a perfect. You don’t want a detention even before the school year even starts.”

“Well, Liam here is the Quidditch Captain _and_ a perfect.” Harry said with his chin held high. “Which makes Liam have more power over you!”

Liam quickly stepped in between Harry and Zayn. “How can I help you?” He asked, looking at Zayn gently, even with his haughty behavior, Liam could still tell that Zayn was nervous.

Zayn met his questioning eyes and said in an urgent tone. “Can we talk?” His gaze swept over Harry and Niall briefly. “In private?”

“Sure.” Liam answered easily despite his heart pounding in his chest.

Zayn didn’t say anything, only turned and walked out of their compartment.

“Liam? Why are you still talking to him?” Harry asked, confused. “He is Louis Tomlinson’s best friend!”

Liam only gave him an apologetic smile before he followed Zayn out of the compartment.

Zayn stopped until they reached a corner and turned around to face Liam. For a moment, they both stared at each other without uttering a word.

“Zayn? What do you want to-”

Zayn didn’t let Liam finish before he surged forward and pressed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth and drew back almost immediately with flushed cheeks.

It was more of a peck than anything, but Liam felt his brain couldn’t function properly as all he could do was staring at Zayn dumbfounded. Zayn did not meet his gaze. Zayn kept his head low and nervously fumbling about his sleeves.

The clock was ticking in the background, but Liam did not react in any way, only numbly watching Zayn with his jaw ajar. Zayn felt like crying.

“I’m sorry. This is stupid. I shouldn’t have. Just…forget about it, yeah?” Zayn rushed out and tried to walked past Liam before his tears fell.

It hit Liam then. He wasted no time grabbing Zayn’s arms and pushed him up against the nearest wall and smacked their lips together. Zayn let out an involuntary gasp before it turned into a whimper as he melted into the kiss and kissed back like his life depended on it. Liam suddenly hoisted him up with his strong arms and Zayn let out a yelp then immediately wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist. Liam put one hand under Zayn’s bum to secure him, the other roaming all over Zayn’s hot body. Zayn felt like he might combust.

When they finally broke apart for air, they looked at each other’s eyes again. Both searching for something in the other’s eyes before Liam closed their distance again.

“I think,” He started as he peppered Zayn with kisses. “We should go back and change into the robe.” He pecked on Zayn’s mouth again. “We will be at Hogwarts soon.” Though he did not move from their current position.

“Yeah, I guess.” Zayn panted and wrapped his legs tighter around Liam before leaning up and wrapped Liam’s mouth in another passionate kiss.

***

“Where did you go?” Louis asked suspiciously as Zayn quickly slid the door to their compartment closed with flushed cheeks and disheveled hair.

Zayn’s face went even redder as he turned his back to Louis. He did not bother to answer him, only opened his suitcase and changed into the school robe.

* * *

6.

Zayn dragged Liam to an empty corridor, looking around, only spotting a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Zayn said angrily once they come to a stop.

Liam sighed. “Is this what you want to talk about?”

“No…Well, Yes!” Zayn argued before his expression turned into hurt. “I went to the Payne Manor in the summer and you weren’t home.”

“I moved out and went to stay with Harry for the summer.” Liam answered in a flat tone.

“Why did you move out in the first place?” Zayn pressed desperately. “Is this because of me? Are you still angry with me?”

“No, Zayn.” Liam sighed again. “There has been a divergence between my family and I.”

“You _are_ still angry with me!” Zayn cried, his eyes brimming with tears. “I’m sorry I called your friend a mudblood. It just slipped out of my mouth! I wasn’t thinking!”

“Zayn. You call every muggle-born mudblood.” Liam said in a tired voice. “What’s difference if he is my friend or not?”

Zayn began to sob as he brought his hands up and cried into them. If anything, he still couldn’t stand the sight of Zayn crying. He walked over slowly and brought Zayn into his arms and squeezed him tightly.

“’m sorry.” Zayn sobbed.

“Hey, please don’t cry. You know I can never see you cry.” Liam comforted, rubbing his arms up and down Zayn’s back. “If it makes you feel better, my family adore you. I read the letters they sent me over the summer.”

“I wrote you letters too!” Zayn sniffled and draped his arms around Liam’s neck. “But you didn’t even bother to write back!”

“I can’t, Zayn.” Liam said solemnly. “Not when we have such different beliefs.”

“But-” Zayn supplied hurriedly. “I can change! I will-”

“Zayn. There is no point if you are just doing it for me.” Liam caressed Zayn’s cheek softly, eyes pained. “We both know you don’t mean it.”

“I-I can try it for you…” Zayn whimpered.

“Maybe, Zayn.” Liam kissed Zayn’s forehead and held him impossibly closer. A small smile grew on his lips as Zayn clutched the front of Liam’s robe tightly. “Maybe.”

* * *

7.

There was a knock to the door of Zayn’s office. Zayn didn’t even bother to look up as he called out.

“Come in!”

The door opened and closed.

“I was actually wondering if the head of Department of International Magical Cooperation could spare me a few minutes, but I guess I ain’t important.”

Zayn snapped his head up as he heard the oh-so-familiar voice. And there Liam was, leaning against the door with a smirk on his face. Zayn quickly stood from his seat and took off throwing his body into Liam’s opening arms.

Liam let out a laugh as he pecked Zayn’s lips a few times.

“To what do I own the honor, Mr. Auror?” Zayn tilted his head up and tossed his hair back.

“You do remember we made plans with the boys? We haven’t had a drink together in ages. Everyone is busy doing their own business.”

“I do remember.” Zayn said back. “Where is everybody?”

“Harry went to St. Mungo's to pick up Louis.”

Zayn chuckled. “Never thought I would see the day Harry and Louis can stand each other’s existence for more than one second.”

“Well, you’ve changed, so did he.” Liam looked at Zayn lovingly. “Besides, this is more than that now.”

“What?” Zayn asked, confused.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed!” Liam said in surprise. “Gee, you must spend too much time in the office. I should have dragged you out and distracted you more.”

“You already are a pain in my ass, Liam!” Zayn said, faking annoyance.

Liam travelled his hands down and squeezed Zayn’s bum which earned a surprised shriek from Zayn. “Is that so?” he waggled his bushy eyebrows.

Zayn turned his head trying to cover his blush and changed the subject. He was not doing a very good job, mind you.

“Who could have thought Louis can stay at one place either? Hs is a busy man nowadays.” Zayn said, contemplating for a second. “We all are, actually. Speaking of, where’s Niall?”

“Looking after his beasts. Should be on his way now. He’s meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron.”

“So everyone’s ready? Good. You know I love to make the last appearance.”

Liam chuckled. “That you do.” He pressed another lingering kiss to Zayn’s pouty lips before they walked out of the office with Liam’s arm around Zayn’s waist.


End file.
